Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices such as radio telephone handsets, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, or H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), to transmit and receive digital video more efficiently. Video compression techniques perform spatial and temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences.
Video compression techniques perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video frame or slice may be partitioned into macroblocks. Each macroblock can be further partitioned. Macroblocks in an intra-coded (I) frame or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks. Macroblocks in an inter-coded (P or B) frame or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to neighboring macroblocks in the same frame or slice or temporal prediction with respect to other reference frames.
After video data has been encoded, the video data may be packetized for transmission or storage. The video data may be assembled into a video file conforming to any of a variety of standards, such as the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) base media file format and extensions thereof, such as AVC.
Efforts have been made to develop new video coding standards based on H.264/AVC. One such standard is the scalable video coding (SVC) standard, which is the scalable extension to H.264/AVC. Another standard is the multi-view video coding (MVC), which has become the multiview extension to H.264/AVC. A joint draft of MVC is in described in JVT-AB204, “Joint Draft 8.0 on Multiview Video Coding,” 28th JVT meeting, Hannover, Germany, July 2008, available at http://wftp3.itu.int/av-arch/jvt-site/2008_07_Hannover/JVT-AB204.zip. A version of the AVC standard is described in JVT-AD007, “Editors' draft revision to ITU-T Rec. H.264|ISO/IEC 14496-10 Advanced Video Coding—in preparation for ITU-T SG 16 AAP Consent (in integrated form),” 30th JVT meeting, Geneva, CH, February 2009,” available from http://wftp3.itu.int/av-arch/jvt-site/2009_01_Geneva/JVT-AD007.zip. This document integrates SVC and MVC in the AVC specification.